


a day to never forget.

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: The campers have returned for their final year at Camp Campbell. All of them had returned, including Max. Some of them even brought their siblings as well.When asked to pair up for an activity, Max and Preston must push aside their past arguments and disagreements, and get along. They quickly find that they have much more in common than they would have ever thought.





	a day to never forget.

The last thing Max wanted was to be pulled in for a hug. The second he entered the Mess Hall, David and Nikki ran at him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Sure, Max was stronger than he used to be. He could handle some pain. But Jesus, had they been training to send Max to the hospital?

He groaned in annoyance, simply giving them a pat on their backs and pushing them away. Max, like most of the campers, was 16. It was his last year at Camp Campbell, and he didn't know how to feel. He was much taller than he used to be, but still shorter than David by a few inches. Nikki and David frowned at Max's cold behavior. 

"Come on, Max!" David said in that annoyingly cheerful voice that made Max want to shoot him. "It's your last year as a camper!" He told him. "You're only here for a few months, you know," David had pointed out. "Will you ever give your friends a hug?" 

Apparently, David had forgotten parent's day. Max hugged him. It was barely a hug, but it still counted. "I don't care, David. You don't need to hug to show that you care about someone," He said, then added, "You aren't my friend." That was true. David was more of a parent to Max than a casual friend. But Max would rather throw himself off a cliff than tell David that. He saw David frown, but quickly covered it up with a wide smile.

"Max! Did you hear about the news?" Nikki asked with a bright grin, looking up at him. "My mom and Neil's dad are FINALLY getting married!" She had practically shouted, leaping up and grabbing Max's shoulders for emphasis. "It's in a few weeks. You're invited, of course. I've already invited everyone else here!" She said.

Max nodded slowly, seemingly unphased by her tight grip on his shoulders. "That's.. cool, I guess," He drawled. He wasn't so sure about how Neil's dad would react to Dolph, but it'd probably be pretty fucking hilarious. "Speaking of Neil's dad, where's his son?" Max asked, looking around.

"Oh!" Nikki said, looking around as well. The blue-haired girl soon spotted the familiar brown, curly mess of hair and grinned. "NEIL!" She screamed, causing Max to cover his ears. Poor Neil had barely any time to turn his head before he got tackled to the ground, a loud groan of pain echoing through the room. 

"Nikki.." Neil said weakly, holding his sides. "There's a thing called personal- OW!" He had attempted to sit up, but a wave of pain shot through him. He laid back down, closing his eyes as he mumbled something that Nikki couldn't make out.

Max watched their interaction, holding back a laugh. He walked over to Neil, staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Get up, pussy," Max told him, grabbing him by the arm and trying to pull him up. "Jesus, Neil. You look like you're 130 pounds but feel like 2,000," Max complained as he helped Neil sit up.

"Thanks.." Neil mumbled softly, looking at Max. "How have you been?" He asked. Thankfully, Neil had been the only one so far to not hug Max. Neil seemed to be the only person who understood that Max hated affection, or so it seemed. There were times when Max would let Nikki and Neil lean on him, or hug him. That was only because they were Max's closest friends.

Max thought for a moment, making a so-so gesture with his hands. "Eh, shit. But it's life, I guess," He answered. "What about you? How have you been?" He asked.

Neil stood up, the pain not bothering him as much. "I've been bad.. Nikki decided to give Harrison AND Tabii my number! I had to deal with Harrison annoying me about magic and Tabii flirting with me!" He complained.

"Nah, Harrison and Neil were flirting with each other," Nikki cut in, earning a glare from Neil which she returned with a grin. 

Max rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked. "You two act like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Get a room already."

Neil stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. His cheeks were a light red. Because yes, he had called Harrison cute quite a few times. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, when David spoke up and gathered the campers attention.

"Oh dear, we're falling behind a bit!" David announced as he looked at his watch. "Activity time! Everyone gather 'round! As for the older campers, please welcome your siblings to Camp Campbell!" He said, then looked at Harrison, who laughed nervously. "And for the love of God," Gwen cut in, "Please stop flushing your underwear down the toilet."

Max sighed. These few months were going to most likely suck like all of the other ones. Reluctantly, he followed everyone else to where David was, and took a seat next to Nikki and Neil.

"Okay, everyone!" David began, clapping his hands excitedly. "I'm so glad everyone from previous years have returned, and I'm even happier to see new faces!" He said. "I'd like to introduce everyone to our new campers! If you hear your name, please stand up and tell us about yourself! So, the new campers are Ava, Kyle, and last but certainly not least, Dustin!" 

The three stood up, their ages ranged from 11-13. They glanced at each other, Ava was first to speak. "Hello, I'm Ava. My sister is Nerris! I love to surf!" She said with a smile, earning another smile from Nerris. She looked just like Nerris, except her hair was longer than Nerris'. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt and a pink skirt. 

Kyle looked down as he spoke. "Hi.." He trailed off. "I'm K-kyle... Ered is my um sister. Um.. I like, uh. I like to play video games." He was the opposite of Ered. He was a nervous wreck and even Max was surprised. Kyle was a small boy with a worn out long-sleeve shirt and basketball shorts on.

Dustin pushed Kyle away, he coughed before crossing his arms. "I'm Dustin. My mom gave birth to me in a McDonald's bathroom. I like food, lizards, and trucks," He said. It was obvious that he was Nurf's little brother. He was very short and chubby, he had red spiky hair. He gave off a 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-dont-get-me-chicken-nuggets' vibe.

David laughed nervously. "Wonderful!" He said, a bit threatened by Dustin. "Now, on to the activity!"

And with that, David got out a list.


End file.
